Dream Matches
by RKO From Somewhere
Summary: Send in your Dream Matches using anyone from John Cena to Adam Cole and I'll make them happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ok So I got this Idea after watching a top 10 dream matches list on . The gist is review or send me a dream match from WWE , ECW , WCW , TNA , ROH etc.

I'll update whenever possible if I get a couple of matches.

Thanks - B


	2. Team Canada vs Team USA

Well here is the first match in the Dream Match world. Woo. Thanks to ElPasoMistico and Venessa for being my first two peeps to suggest matches. Enjoy !

Venue : Thursday Night Smackdown.

Saxton- " Ladies and Gentlemen our main event is coming up. Team USA CM Punk and AJ Lee vs Team Canada Tyson Kidd and Natalya. "

Right Here Right Now by CFO$ plays.

Garcia- " Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is set for one fall ! Introducing first Team Canada , Tyson Kidd and Natalya !

Tyson and Natyla make their way down to the ring.

Cult of personality by Living Color plays.

The crowd erupts in cheers.

Garcia- " And Introducing their oppenents Team USA , CM Punk and AJ Lee ! "

Cole- " This Chicago Crowd is erupting for their hometown favorite. "

CM Punk gets in the ring while Tyson pats Natalya on the shoulder and goes on the apron.

Saxton- " What a big man Tyson is letting his wife do his dirty work. "

The bell rings and Natyla scrambles away from Punk allowing Tyson to hit a clothsline from behind. Natalya quickly tags Kidd and Tyson comes in and delivers some hard stomps.

King- " I don't like it , but that was smart on Tyson's part.

Tyson grabs Punk and hits a nasty roundhouse kick to the head.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tyson grabs Punk and whips him into the ropes and hits a atomic drop as he rebounds.

Tyson then hits a enziguri.

King- " Big Kick from Tyson right there.

Tyson picks Punk up and throws him into the corner and hits a series of leg kicks before dropping him with a snap suplex.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Tyson grabs Punk and goes for a DDT but Punk reverses with a back body drop and tags AJ. Tyson walks up and tags Nattie.

AJ and Nat lockup with Nat getting the headlock and AJ wriggling out to hit a dropkick.

Cole- " AJ with a big dropkick. "

AJ picks Natalya up and hits two elbow smashes followed by a spinning kick and finally dropping her with a big roundhouse kick.

1 , 2 , kickout.

AJ then hits a kick to the back as Natalya starts to sit up , and followes it with a handstand legdrop.

1 , 2 kickout.

Saxton- " And another near fall. "

AJ picks her up and goes for a running clothsline but Nat ducks and rebounds with a Lariat. She then puts AJ in a abdominal stretch.

King- " Will AJ tap out ? "

AJ starts to move out off the hold and jumps and tags Punk. Natyla backs up and tags Tyson.

Tyson and Punk start trading punches until Punk quickly hits a short arm clothsline.

1 , 2 , kickout.

Punk picks up Kidd and hits a arm trap swinging neckbreaker. He follows it with 4 consecutive legdrops.

Crowd- " CM PUNK ! CM PUNK ! CM PUNK ! "

CM Punk gives a quick wave before throwing Kidd to the outside of the ring.

Saxton- " Punk waving to his fans. "

Punk then hits a suicide dive to the outside of the ring. Punk throws Tyson back in the ring and goes for a clothsline but Tyson ducks and hits a eziguri causing Punk to fall into the corner.

Tyson then hits a Tornado DDT.

Cole- " This is an oppertunity for both AJ and Natyla. "

Both Punk and Tyson tag their wives at the same time.

Natyla hits two consecutive running ax handles followed by a powerslam. Natyla then tries to lock in the Sharpshooter but AJ reverses into a schoolgirl pin.

1 , 2 , Kickout !

King- " Natyla barley got out of the pin. "

As they both got back up AJ locked in the Black Widow.

Saxton- " Black Widow ! Will Natyla tap out ? "

Natyla throws AJ off and gets in her corner. AJ runs at her and hits a corner sholder tackle as Tyson tags in. Tyson then runs and gets a schoolboy pin on AJ.

1 , 2 , 3 !

Cole- " What ? Tyson pinned AJ ! And he had his feet on the ropes ! "

Garcia- " Here are your winners , Tyson Kidd and Natyla , Team Canada ! "

King- " This Chicago crowd is booing the hell out of Tyson.

The show ends with Tyson and Natyla celebrating.

Well there it is. The first Dream Match. hope you all enjoyed. 


End file.
